


The Vengeful one

by DerpyPigeon



Category: Disturbed (Band)
Genre: Decision Making, F/M, Fire, Kisses, Minor Violence, Trees, War, the guy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPigeon/pseuds/DerpyPigeon
Summary: The "Disturbed" Guy is on earth determine to put war to an end.





	The Vengeful one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan story for my favourite band Disturbed. I wrote this 2 years ago!! Woah... and there is no relationship...

I was stuck wondering for days, drowning in my own thoughts. I helplessly jerk myself to the ground, my fist raised and plummets to the earth. My teeth sharpen as I pull a grin; a grin of rage. Thinking out loud here... "I don't know why I'm angry, it just feels right."

I needed to continue my journey to... probably nowhere. I roll over so I'm facing nothing but the black sky. Just as I face my back to the ground I face a flash of lightning. Almost like a flash of agony all over, like a torch to the eyes.

I pull myself up again and continue to walk. No expression is shown on my face nor my style of walking. My name is Morbus, some just call me "The Guy."

I am 50% Demon, 50% Deity and 100% DISTURBED.

I believe in freedom, I'm here to end the war of the suffering of others, those that are innocent. To free them from the men who believe in the rules "That suffering is ok".

I stop to a sudden halt.

I could've swarm I heard something.

Footsteps...

CLUNK!

BLACK...

...

I slowly start to awaken. Eyes creaking open; slowly. Soon enough I start to see clearly, noticing that I had been chained around my neck, like a collar on a dog. Chains around my wrists and ankles. Metal bars wrapped around my chest all the way down to my shins.

It was VERY uncomfortable to be sitting here with metal bars wrapped around my self and having my back face a cold wall...

I try to jerk myself out, no use. I give up and wait... considering wait was all I could physically do anyway. Waiting for what? I don't know.

I start to hear footsteps again, I lower my head just so no one could see my face; well, at least the grin that was hiding underneath my ragged gray-blue hood. Soon after; after I zone out and come back into the world, I realize the room had gone quiet... no footsteps, just dead silence, like nothing actually happen and I imagined it all. Empty as space.

I raise my head a little to make sure I hadn't imagined anything. I scan the room carefully, slowly making my way from one side to the next, exaimining every little thing, making sure nothing was suspiciously out of place.

I don't see anything till I reach the right side of the room, a girl. She starts walking towards me like she was waiting for me to notice her. She lowers herself to the ground as she gets closer, basically crouching, from what? Why is she being so... so weird? Is she scared of... ME?! Because seriously! If thats the case, clearly she can't see how much chain is stopping me from even moving my head to actually face her.

The stranger makes her way towards me, closer and closer. She stands up after a while, I notice something shiny... KEYS! Oh sweet and shiny keys, so stunning! She fiddles with them for abit, letting them dance in her hand... so pretty and must be MY way out of these blasted chains...

I look up at the mysterious female. Thinking to myself about possible reasons for her sudden company, was it because someone sent her here to make sure I don't escape? I frown at the thought, the sinister looking grin disappearing from my black face.

oh wait! I think now may be the time to give an explanation of my appearance, like from this girl's perspective...

A weird looking human demon thing with a grey-blue hood covering the head and shielding the face. The hood is all ruined with holes. Looking at the face you see black with red glowing eyes with a little bit of white in the middle (Those being pupils) and this sinister sharp tooth grin. Looking down, the black fades to a peachy sort of skin colour at the neck. The body is muscular with more ripped up cloth. So yeah, that's my body description in detail!

The girl suddenly speaks, making me jump, "The name is Amy, you must be uh," Amy stops to think for a moment, no wait. She's cheating, flicking through pages then suddenly stops, "Morbus! You must be Morbus?" The split second I realise she knew who I was, I had questions, how could she possibly know? What else does she know?

I stare at her with my eyes ignited, "How do you know my name?!" I snap.

"I have it in your profile, see?" Amy shows me a sheet of paper revealing information which, to my relief, was basically the words "unknown information" then the name "MORBUS" in big bold letters at the top of the page.

Was Amy here to get information from me? Amy shakes the paper right in my face... RUDE! I just wish I could strangle her, if it weren't for These stupid chains that would have happen! "Let me go!" I growl.

"What's the magic word?" A grin makes an appearance across Amy's face.

"I don't play games," I look away feeling completely humiliated.

"Alright then," Amy shrugs, "Then there's no point in me keeping," she lifts up the keys and gives them a teasing jingle, "these," her grin widens, knowing all I want, more than anything right now is to be released from these dreadful chains!

Amy starts walking away with the god damn KEYS!

"What are you doing? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I felt myself shatter, imploring Amy to turn around and get me out of this chaos.

"I'm going to put these," Amy holds up the keys then corrects herself," YOUR ESCAPE back where they belong!" Amy doesn't turn to face me but just keeps walking straight. I pull a face of regret, doubt and just displeasure, saying "please" was my only way to get Amy to get me out of these bloody chains!

"Amy, can you PLEASE, for the love of god, unlock all my chains that cause me discomfort? So that I may be free from this agonizing torture and be free to walk my path to nowhere like I had been before I found myself in the displeasure of feeling completely caged like a bird?"

I Let a breath escape. THANK THE HEAVENS I FINALLY HAVE THAT SUPER WEIRD SPEECH OUT!

Amy walks over, unlocking all chains around my body. While she's doing that, she's also congratulating me on my super weird speech.

FINALLY! NO MORE OF THOSE CHAINS! 

I start to make my way out the back till my path was blocked by Amy, let me guess, she wants a "thank you" as well?

"You're welcome," she crosses her arms, "You're forgetting 2 words," Amy moves forward, making me back straight up into a "lovely" cold metal wall.

"Are you still making me look like a total fool by making me say more humiliating bullshit?!" I hiss at her.

"2 words," Amy presses on.

"Go away?" She said I had to say 2 words so I might as well have some fun.

Amy though wasn't impressed. Wow! Seriously?! First: she makes me say "please". second: she pushes me into a cold metal wall and now she expects me to humiliate myself AGAIN?! HA BITCH PLEASE! 

Amy raises a brow then whispers, "Your supposed to say 'thank you.'" I roll my eyes...

Here goes nothing...

"Thank you Amy," I groan, I have things to do and here is what I call "A WASTE OF TIME" right here, standing before me is that very thing. Amy unblocks my passage and follows me out the door. 

Ok, apparently Amy is coming with...

We head to the forest. The sun and the moon were literally about to swap places, beginning to turn night and we needed a fire...

"Wood," I mumble to myself, gazing at all the trees. I storm off to fetch Amy and I a tree; not just any tree, the PERFECT tree!

...

The roots were really stuck, not willing to let their beloved trees go. Like super glue mixed with dirt. Eventually, the roots gave in and gave me the perfect tree and back to the campsite I was, preparing for a bonfire!

I toss the tree over where I planned the bonfire to be set and fetched more trees making a tower of trees. 

'You wouldn't happen to have a match right Amy?" I turn to face her. She hands a box and I thank her (yes I still felt a little humiliated) and set the match aflame. I chuck it in the small pile of twigs and leaves I had sitting underneath the tower of trees.

Slowly, the flames danced their way to the top. I gaze, following the flames with my eyes and my hands resting on my hips and my good old toothy grin. I turn to look at Amy and the grin disappeared, replaced with worry. Amy stared at the flames, eyes wide, like she was traumatized or something. I look at the eyes, she was scared. I wave my hand in front of her face, nothing, not even a flinch.

Another idea hit me, probably a really bad idea (so kiddos, a lesson in life is NEVER hit ANYONE). I was going to slap her. Stupid and mean but what if she stays like this?

It's either I slap her or I die down the fire.

I decided to die down the fire a bit. I look back at Amy, still nothing! I start to worry, I can't hit her! What if I hurt her? 

I look back at the fire, it was still pretty big so I stomp on it a bit more. 

Oh c'mon Morbus think! Nothing. No ideas! I can't hit her because I don't want to hurt her but I don't want her to stay like this. Silence. Seconds tick by. I pull a face of doubt, "If I can't slap her then," I widen my eyes. Feeling completely humiliated and awkward for thinking that...

A voice in my head was screaming, daring me to... to kiss her. I feel one of my eyes start to twitch, "no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" I start shouting. The voice starts chanting, "kiss her, kiss her!"

I come to a decision, "I'm going to regret this," I mumble to myself as I slowly lean toward Amy, pressing my lips against hers...

It was only a little peck. When I reopened my eyes I saw movement; Amy blinking and smiling. I did the opposite, frowning and narrowed my eyes. Faker... 

"You know," she grins, "you THOUGHT I was, i don't know, traumatized and scared so and so."

I frown, eyes aflame I say, "You weren't, were you?" Amy starts giggling. Yeah no. I'm not going to take that for a response. I repeat what I said but this time I snarled so Amy knew I was serious and wasn't fooling around.

"Yes, I was pretending," Amy admits. She suddenly jumps at me pressing her lips against mine. We were kissing! KISSING AGAIN! 

I was thankful when it was over. But something about it felt good. I didn't know what but it felt good. The good feeling arrived when Amy and I were randomly... kissing.

I lunge on top of Amy, resealing our lips. Sewing them together. My eyes were still open for a tiny moment, watching Amy's face. Studying it. She looked surprised but she looked as though she was enjoying it. I let my eyes slowly close again.

...

My eyes slowly widen, eye lids still feeling a little heavy. I look around trying to remember where I was and what happen. I look at the dead fire and everything returns. I widen my eyes...

I look down at Amy, sound asleep on my chest. 

In the distance, I could here sirens... A battle cry. I shake Amy awake as quickly as possible and we both run to the end of the forest where we saw open field...

And an army.

An army of a thousand men or more. 

I show my sinister grin, clenching my fist, "now or never," I mumble. 

Amy looks at me puzzled, "Morbus, what do you mean?" 

I look at her, "The reason I'm here Amy, is because of this," I point to the army with an outstretched arm, "I'm here to eliminate them, ALL of them." 

"We, together, human and demon, are going to fight," Amy looks out to the army, "THEM?!" her face pales. 

"Yes Amy," I sigh, "these men have made planet earth, a land of confusion and I'm the Vengeful one that's going to stop this madness."

IM THE HAND OF GOD. THE DARK MESSIAH. IM THE VENGEFUL ONE.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I lied. 😂


End file.
